


Five times Black Adam was toally not the evil Uncle figure and 1 time he truly wasn't

by TheShaddowedSnow



Series: Earths 53 through 105 [14]
Category: Justice League - All Media Types, Shazam! (2019), Shazam! | Captain Marvel (Comics)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Black Adam calls the Marvel Family brats, Black Adam is actually in character, Black Adam is tired, Black Adam redemtion, Black Adam will destory the Marvel fmaily one day, Family Fluff, Found Family, Gen, Identity Reveal, Marvel family, Mentor Black Adam, Morally Ambiguous Character, Shazamily (DCU), accidental redemtion, but it's affectionate and they all know it, even if he won't admit it, grumpy uncle Black Adam, he swears, it's off screen tho, not today though, today is not good for him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:33:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25738108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShaddowedSnow/pseuds/TheShaddowedSnow
Summary: Teth-Adam had lived thousands of years, had experienced much of what the world had to offer. Yet still, he has yet to exsperience any one else having such a huge death wish as the Marvel Family
Relationships: Marvel Family & Black Adam
Series: Earths 53 through 105 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1324367
Comments: 8
Kudos: 159





	Five times Black Adam was toally not the evil Uncle figure and 1 time he truly wasn't

**1.**

"Why are you giving us this? Don't villains have a whole 'don't tell another villain's evil scheme to the good guys' thing?" The Flash asked when Black Adam stormed into the Justice League meeting room and brought them an external hard drive as well as several documents, which turned out to be a very detailed plan from Sivana.

"Not when my life is on the line! He wants to destroy the Rock of Eternity, and as a Guardian of Magic, my life force is tied to that place. I'm not about to die after several thousands of years of avoiding it because one overgrown manchild decided to throw the world's biggest temper tantrum over not being chosen."

"Yeah, dying will be unideal," Marvel agreed casually like this wasn't his strongest and most dangerous foe. To be fair, technically, that was Mister Mind, even if only Adam had the capability to kill the Marvel Family. "So you gonna destroy me this week? Because I kind of have a thing that I kinda don't want to miss."

"Stop Sivana, and then I'll destroy you, brat," Adam snorted and left.

**2.**

"You're beyond foolish, all of you," Adam sighed heavily, staring down at the gagged and depowered Marvel family. "I mean, really do you realize how easy it would be to kill you? All mortal afflictions can kill you in these forms. What's with children and thinking they're invincible?"

Sivana was proving, as usual, to be quite the difficult opponent to face, especially when he had gotten smarter about his partnership with the seven deadly sins. Honestly, if the Rock of Eternity didn't drag Adam to the other Guardian's location, they could have been good as dead.

"You're lucky I want a challenge when I destroy you," he grumbled as he helped them from their bonds and ungagged them. "Go, your teammates will be looking for you."

Adam sighed and rubbed his temples. _These kids are going to be the death of me;_ he thought as the Marvel Family powered up and flew off.

**3.**

These kids were testing his patience at this point. How was he going to be the one to destroy them when they kept getting in these frankly ridiculous situations.

"Bow to-" Adam cut Sinestro off by blasting him across the city and going to free Billy and his team.

"One of these days I'm going to destroy you, but first you have to stop trying to get yourself killed," Adam huffed. "I mean, really. This is the fourth time this week alone. Let's get you to the Rock of Eternity, you brat."

"Still got…" Billy broke into a coughing fit, and Adam rolled his eyes.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to transform or use magic sick? I'm getting you out of here, you're transforming, and then I'm getting you home. By Ra, you're such a stupid little brat sometimes. Why and how did the Wizard choose you? I'll never know."

Marvel's team watched on in shock as Adam then grabbed the sick superhero and flew off, grumbling the whole time.

**4.**

Adam didn't depower that often, if at all. Usually, he preferred just staying in his home country or the Rock of Eternity. However, this was a special occasion.

"Adam, you did come!" Darla squealed and went over, hugging the twenty-something looking Egyptian male.

"Of course, I have to monitor my littlest enemy for weaknesses," he grunted and hugged her back. "I have flowers as well. In case you're allergic."

"I _ ' _ m not! Oh, are those daisies? They're my favorite flower!" Darla exclaimed and let Adam go. He just shrugged and handed the bouquet over.

"Really? Didn't know," he said casually. He glanced over to where the Justice League, in civvies, were watching them in shock. "Huh, so you did end up telling them."

"Yep! Billy finally told them so they could come watch," Darla said. Adam nodded and watched her race off to show her family and friends the multi-colored daisies. 

At least Billy finally told them, Adam had been harping on him about it for a while. Did the kid not realize how easily his secret identity could be used against him?

"So, since you're just going to stare at me," Adam said, going over to Billy's teammates. "Yes, it's me, Black Adam, Teth-Adam in this form. I see he  _ finally  _ told you. The brat is such a child," he snorted and turned to look at where Billy and his family were talking. "He's still the same person you met, he just acts more high and mighty and all that fun superhero shit. Honestly, the kid was forced to grow up too fast, so I feel like, as Captain Marvel, Billy feels like he can be the kid he never was.

"It's all hard on him, but Billy's been doing this since he was eight. He knows what he's doing."

**5.**

"Yes, there you go, perfect form, Mary," Adam said, watching the fourteen-year-old shape her magic. The Marvel Family had all wanted to learn how to use their magic in their depowered forms, just in case something happened, and Adam wasn't about to let them be destroyed by anyone but himself.

"Thanks for doing this, uncle Adam," Darla said, waving the wand the Egyptian man had made for her.

"Be careful with that, and what have I told you about calling me Uncle Adam?" he huffed. Darla had started calling Adam that shortly after her recital and the youngest Marvel Family member loved how annoyed Adam got whenever she used it.

"Don't know, Uncle Adam," she grinned. "Any big bad villain plans?"

"Yeah, you haven't attacked anyone or tried to destroy us in forever," Freddy said from where he was sitting down.

"At least a month," Pedro agreed. "Do you think these spells will work in Spanish?"

"The words are unimportant, just the intentions behind them. If it helps to speak them out loud, so be it," Adam said. "Also, it would be unwise for me to share such things with you all, would it not?"

"Still," Eugene said. "At least give us a hint?"

Adam just rolled his eyes, quickly hiding his amusement. They really were just kids at the end of the day, and maybe they could stand to wait until they were actually adults to be destroyed.

**+1**

"You jerk you didn't tell us you were joining the Justice League," Marvel huffed but grinned. It was after the official ceremony, and they were all, now at the Watchtower.

"Like you didn't vote me in," Adam snorted. "Looks like I'll have to put destroying you on hold, brat. I had such a great plan too involving the Rock of Eternity that would have in no way backfired."

"Oh, I'm sure considering we're both tied to it," Billy hummed, grinning.

"Perish the thought," Adam nodded. Honestly, this kid… It didn't even cross his mind that Adam may have joined the League to gain their trust and destroy them one by one. Superman was vulnerable to magic, after all.

Though, as many heroes congratulated the former villain and Adam chatted with them, the Egyptian prince realized the thought had never crossed his mind either. From the smirk Mary was giving him, Adam had to give a mental groan. He really was going to absolutely destroy these kids.

Maybe. They deserved to at least live their lives first. Maybe find heirs to their power as well.

**Author's Note:**

> This came out of the fact that I realized something.
> 
> Black Adam is to the AMrvel Family as prowler is to Miles Morales.
> 
> Like, he's a morally gray kind-of 'villain' that also was a good guy at one point and he swears he'll kill/destroy them one day, but each and every time he ends up just saving them and/or mentoring them
> 
> It's amazing and most fics I've read have him as this generic evil bad guy who's mad about being 'replaced' when that's so far from the truth I can practically see Sivana in diguise as Black Adam


End file.
